Somewhere I belong
by Jknight3135
Summary: Raven's life is turned upside down by a pink haired thief, but when Raven finds that being upside down can really change how you see things, how will she react? And will her friends accept her for it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright well this is a product of my crazy mind, some really good stories on this pairing, and a desire to change pace a little. My other story **_**Resonance Effect **_**is my main focus, this is a side project, which means it doesn't have a set update rate, although I've got these two stuck in my head right now.**

**This fic involves a lesbian relationship if that bothers you please leave, on the subject of lovey doveyness, I've never written it before so go easy on me ok? **

**I would like to thank SepticMind, her fics got these two stuck in my head and gave me the inspiration to put it to paper, digital paper,… you get the point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way shape or form, nor do I own the song 'somewhere I belong' really I just got inspired by them.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Somewhere I belong

_Hmmm she even looks cute upside down. _Jinx thought watching the Titans duke it out with some criminal, currently hanging upside down from a streetlight. The Titan in question had nabbed her attention some time ago, and Jinx could not be distracted, the fact she couldn't be distracted in and of itself was a small miracle. Spontaneity was a constant of her life, very rarely did she question and action or thought before doing it, at least outside of work anyway, but this usually worked well for her, through skill, cunning, or sheer dumb luck she would come out no worse for the wear in whatever decision she made, this time however she was thinking about it, carefully.

_Oh, what the hell let's just see what happens shall we? Could be fun._ With her mind made she simply had to wait for a good opportunity, it came a few minutes later.

* * *

Raven had, in recent years, gained immense control over her powers, she found herself needing to meditate less, and that her demon side was not constantly struggling against her control, but had in fact seemed to submit itself to her. That had set off warning bells originally, but a conversation with her other half in a dream had changed that caution to hope for a better life.

-A few days ago-

_Is this Nevermore? _The thought seemed to echo off into the distance, the place seemed like her mental landscape floating pinnacles of rock, in an inky blackness. But it was no part she had ever seen.

"That is because I've never wanted you to see." Raven turned to the new voice, to see herself, sort of. The other wore the same clothing as her, A close fitting black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, and her usual cloak, but this other also had small black demon horns poking through her hood, a black demon tail, and two glowing red eyes.

"Who are you, you aren't one of my emotions." The other shook her head.

"No, I am your demon half."

"How come we've never talked before?" The dark titan replied carefully, searching for some trap.

"I never wanted to talk to you before, under father's influence I was barely even sentient." She stood and shook herself slightly as if disgusted by something. "I have since rid myself of the last of his influence, after you defeated him I was able to slowly push him out."

Raven continued to watch her demon side carefully.

"That's 's why I haven't been fighting you, I don't want to anymore. Now that my mind is clear I can feel _your_ influence, hints of emotion, of feeling, of a whole new existence _he _had hid from me." The venom in her voice upon saying the last part, surprised Raven.

Her demon half was cursing her demon parent.

"I have fought you for control for all our life, now… now I just want to be a part of you."

This was incredible, if her demon side was willing to submit, to merge with her, all of her emotions would combine, she could be whole.

"I have sat here for a long time holding on to hints of emotion drifting over from you." She let out a soft huff of laughter. "Perhaps it's_ you _that has poisoned _my_ mind."

"You are truly willing to submit? To allow my human half to have control?"

"I want to, but we must find something first." Raven had not been expecting the conviction in her voice.

"What must we find?"

"An emotion that affects you as much as me, a common ground for our merging."

"One we do not already have?" Her counterpart nodded.

"I will try but you do not know what emotion we need?"

"It could be one of many, it must simply affect us equally."

-End flashback-

She had been trying to find this common ground, but could not think what it could be, demons and humans are different, emotions affect them differently, and now her own demon side was changed by her human side and reacted in yet another way. Common ground was difficult to find.

"Raven!" Robin shouted.

"Wha- OOF!" Cinderblock knocked her away during her brief loss in concentration, to send her flying away to skid to a halt on her back under a streetlight.

"Ow" As the titan opened her eyes she was met with Pink cat eyes staring down at her from above. "Jinx?"

"The one and only!" The hex caster replied cheerily.

Raven floated up to her so they were eye to eye. "Why are you upside down?"

"Gives me a different perspective on things."

"Raven are you ok?" Robin said looking over to where she was then looking up to where she was floating. "Is that Jinx?"

"I'm ok just give me a sec, gotta catch my breath." Raven replied, the leader shrugged and re-joined the fight.

"Now why are you here?" The empath asked Jinx.

"Wanted to see what all the ruckus was about, thought I might get a chance at something too." The hex caster replied.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "A chance to do what?"

Just then the other Titans finished off Cinderblock, the massive golem falling to the ground unconscious. With the fight over the titans began to regroup over by Raven.

"A chance to do this." With that Jinx pushed off Raven's hood, grabbed her head and kissed her.

With Jinx being upside down, this made for a strange kiss indeed, with Raven to stunned to move, so stunned she almost didn't notice Jinx putting something in her pocket before breaking the kiss. "Call me."

And with that she nimbly flipped off the streetlight, and disappeared down a dark alley.

Raven slowly floated down to the ground where the rest of her team gathered around her.

"What was that all about?" The boy wonder asked.

Raven's mind was filled with a storm of confusion, but one thing was forefront in her mind. "Mint?"

"What? Raven that doesn't make any sense."

_She tastes like mint, I would have expected bubblegum._

"Yo earth to Raven." Cyborg said waving a hand in front of her face, finally popping her bubble.

"Huh? What?" She looked at all her team staring at her questioningly, her face turned red as a tomato, the streetlight they were standing under exploded. "Imgoinghomeseeyouguyslater."

And with that Raven sank into a portal shortly arriving back at the tower.

_She kissed me! _

_It taste like mint._

_Why did she kiss me?!_

_Like good chocolate minty._

_Everyone was watching!_

_I can still taste the mint on my tongue._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHGHH HHHg!"

_I need to clear my head, and get this taste out of my mouth, Tea yes tea._

Raven moved over to the kitchen preparing a kettle, and grabbing a random pack of tea from the cupboard. Still distracted by thoughts of the pink haired thief.

_Why would she do that? Was it just to mess with me?_

_You don't need to use your tongue to mess with someone._

Blush

_I… really need to drink this tea._

Sitting down she took a sip of the tea allowing the flavor to swirl around her mouth and cleanse her mind.

_Ahhhh it tastes just like her. Wait._

She quickly looked at the used package of tea.

"Mint tea…" An empty glass exploded on the counter.

_Plan B shower._

Stepping into her bathroom, she turned on the shower, and began stripping off her clothes while it heated up. While removing her cargoes, a crinkling sound caught her attention, sticking her hand in the pocket revealed a slip of paper with a number on it.

"Call me"

She placed the paper on the counter with her Comm and wallet, before getting in the shower.

Later. Knock, knock, knock. "Raven are you in there?"

_Starfire_

The door opened a few inches. "Star."

"Friend Raven are you well? We are most curious as to why Jinx did the kissing action with you."

Raven was glad she remembered to put up her hood, because it now hid her blush. "I don't know why Star."

"Would you like to come and join in the consumption of pizza with the rest of the team?"

_Because that wouldn't be totally awkward. "_No Star, I think I'm just gunna stay here."

Closing the door she moved back to her bead and, moved into a lotus position to think.

_Think why would she do this? What does she have to gain?..._

She thought on this for a good hour, but could not think of any plausible reason for the thief's actions.

_I need a new perspective, maybe I should ask Robin… didn't Jinx says something about perspective?_

Still in lotus position she slowly turned herself upside down.

_This is weird… everything is upside down. Maybe that's what she meant, change your perspective physically, and it kind of forces a mental shift._

_So looking at this differently, why would Jinx kiss me if we were normal people?_

_Because she likes you._

It was oddly enough , the most plausible explanation she could think of.

_She isn't a HIVE member anymore, she isn't with Gizmo, or Mammoth, come to think of it we probably haven't heard anything from Jinx in over a year… Has she gone clean? No she would have said something, brag about it probably. So why else go through that kind of risk?_

She brought her phone and the slip of paper over to her, dialing the number and waiting. The phone rang once before she answered.

"I'll have two large pizzas cheese only." Came from the phone.

"Doesn't the customer usually call the restaurant, not the other way around?" Raven replied.

"… Damn, you got me."

Raven smiled. "Well you got my attention, what do you want?"

"I want you to meet me at the Green Dragon café in an hour." After that she hung up.

She stared at the phone for a minute soaking in what just happened, 30 minutes later she was walking through the common room.

"Raven?" Robin asked from a position on the couch.

"I'm going out for a bit, clear my head, I don't know when I'll be back." The boy wonder nodded back.

* * *

_I wonder if she'll really come? _Jinx thought sitting back in a booth feet on the table.

_She probably won't._

_I figured as much._

_Then why did you hang up instead of waiting for a reply? Save yourself the time to just hear "no" and then not come out here and wait._

_Because I could always get lucky._

She chuckled quietly to herself. _Always refreshing talking to myself._

She looked up to check the time. Looking back down she jumped a little seeing Raven seated across from her. _Damn she's quiet._

"Did I startle you?" The dark titan asked tauntingly.

"Not as much as I startled you earlier today." Jinx smiled upon seeing Raven blush. "But you came."

Raven sat back a bit relaxing. "I did… I want to know some things."

Another Cheshire smile. "Ask away."

"You aren't with the HIVE anymore?"

"Nope, I still see Mammoth and Giz, every now and again, but I work alone now."

"But you do still 'work'." Raven replied.

"Plenty of opportunity for one such as myself, no other individual possesses my unique and well honed talents."

"Right, so what do you do? We haven't heard anything regarding to you in over a year."

"I'm a thief, I wouldn't be very good if I got caught."

"You do know I could arrest you right?" Raven replied one eyebrow raised.

"But you won't." Cutting off the expected question. "Because you haven't, if you were going to you would have, but you haven't, next question." The thief replied with a smile.

The titan sat silently for a moment composing herself. "Why mint?"

Raven could see Jinx's brain lock up for a second, before throwing her head back bursting with laughter. Raven briefly compared Jinx's laughter to birdsong, before confirming that it was a far more enjoyable sound than the annoying birds. Pulled from this brief and strange comparison, Jinx was digging around in her pocket, shortly depositing a fistful of wrapped mint chocolate candies on the table.

Raven picked up one of the candies examining it. "Right, so why did you do it?"

"Kiss you?" Raven only nodded her face lighting with a blush.

Jinx leaned back again. "It was the easiest way to get your attention, and I will admit I _really_ wanted to.

"So… you like me?" Raven said slowly frowning.

It was Jinx's turn to blush a little, nervously rolling her shoulder. "Yeah I do… this is probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done, I mean I don't even know if you swing that way, or if you're taken, or-"

"No one has ever expressed an interest in me." Raven interrupted Jinx's high speed babble.

Jinx looked genuinely shocked. "You mean you've never been in a relationship before?"

Raven just shook her head.

"How is that even possible, you're freakin' beautiful!" Jinx sat forward, Raven's blush darkened. The thief sat back in her seat again, and said quietly. "Will you go out with me then?"

Raven's emotions went crazy in her head.

Happy immediately voiced her opinion. _Do it! _

_What if we get caught? Robin would skin us alive._ Knowledge spoke up.

_I'm sure they would understand_

_Really? You really think that?_

_It could happen._

Rage suddenly butt in. _Bird brain would have a heart attack if he found out, I HAVE to see the look on his face._

_I second the statement. _Brave agreed.

Timid quietly voiced her opinion, unheard by all but Raven. _She is pretty cute…_

Love finally irked enough not being able to voice her own opinion suddenly shouted. _**DO IT OR SO HELP ME I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! **_After her outburst returning to normal size and smiling at them.

"Yes?" Raven suddenly said, as if the word had been knocked out of her.

Jinx's face raised. "Really? I mean great, uhm here's my number."

Raven took the offered slip of paper. "So uhm, I don't really know how this works…"

Jinx giggled. "Well call me next time you have nothing to do and we go meet up somewhere, we can see a movie, or go out to eat or, just hang out and talk."

Raven looked moderately surprised.

"What did you expect me to say we would go clubbin' or something?"

"Kind of…"

"I don't work like that, really I would like to just sit and talk with you."

And so they did, for the next several hours, they talked about all kinds of things, from magic to music. Raven was actually surprised to find she enjoyed the thief's company. The late evening found the two girls walking down the avenue on the shore towards Titans Tower, stopping and looking at each other.

"I… I had fun, thanks Jinx." Raven said blushing lightly, hands I her hoody pockets.

"Me too, call me and we can meet up again."

Raven nodded. _Kiss her!_

Jinx watched confused for a moment while it looked like Raven had some sort of internal debate. Just as she was about to ask her what she was thinking about Raven quickly brought her head up and pressed their lips together. It was short, a few seconds at most, and just a light kiss, lips touching lips nothing more, and Raven teleported right after, but Jinx nearly couldn't keep herself upright, her legs seemingly having turned to Jell-O.

_Damn, if a quick kiss like that nearly brought me to my knees what would happen if she…_ Jinx blushed bright red before quickly walking back toward her apartment.

* * *

Raven appeared back in the tower's front entry, taking a few moments to compose herself before taking the elevator up to the common room. Walking in to find the usual scene, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy playing a videogame with Star floating behind the couch cheering them. Robin turned his attention to her.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I found a good café to visit." She replied walking past to her room.

* * *

A few weeks later.

"Does it seem like Raven's been… happier to you?" Robin asked Cyborg while they were playing a game.

"You mean less grouchy? Then yeah a bit why?"

"It's not like her, and she's been going out a lot lately."

The two boys sat on the couch in silence for a while longer before both seemed to come to an epiphany at the same moment, looking at each other.

"You don't think…?"

"Raven? Man I dunno"

"But what else could it be?"

Raven walked into the common room, and over to the kitchen area to prepare some tea.

"Hey Raven, can we ask you something?" Cyborg glared at Robin for bringing him into this by saying 'We', but Raven seemed not to notice they had said anything at all, going about making her tea.

After a few moment Cyborg spoke up. "Yo, Rae you there?"

She stopped and looked as if suddenly realizing they were there, she pulled down her hood to reveal a pair of headphones, pulling one side off her head. "You need something?"

The two boys looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What?"

"Since when do you listen to music?" Robin asked.

Raven shrugged. "I've kind of been recently introduced to it, never knew what I was missing."

"Oh she's gotta be seeing someone." The robotic titan said quietly to his leader as Raven replaced her headphones.

"Definitely."

* * *

Raven walked down into the garage looking for Cyborg, finding him immediately underneath the T-car.

"Cyborg?"

"Hmmm?" The robotic titan moved partially out from under the car. "Hey Rae, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something… personal."

Rolling back under the car the titan replied. "Just between you and me, what's on your mind?"

Raven smiled at the robotic man, she could always talk to him. "I'm well… I'm seeing someone."

"Rob and I figured as much, it was the only explanation we could think of for your unusual behavior."

"Yeah, well I'm kind of worried about her."

"Her?"

"Is that a problem?" Raven replied with a little bit of force.

"No of course not, but BB owes me fifty bucks." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you waited a while before collecting on that."

"Of course Rae, but who is this lucky lady?"

Raven waited a moment. "Jinx"

THUD

Cyborg pushed out from under the car holding his forehead. "Like HIVE Jinx? The criminal?"

"Yeah" Raven smiled. "The one and only."

"You know what Robin would do if he found out?"

"Part of the reason I originally accepted her offer was to see if his head would explode if he found out."

He looked at her in utter shock. "She's rubbing off on you."

"I love her."

Cyborg thought on that for a moment wiping oil off his hands with a rag. "How long have you two been going out?"

"Ever since that time she kissed me, a few weeks ago."

"Be careful Rae."

"I know, it's just, I have fun with her you know? I can talk to her, and she listens really listens to me, and I'll be damned if she isn't the most unique individual I've ever met."

Cyborg chuckled at that. "They have a term for that level of unique, it's called crazy."

"Yeah, she is crazy."

"That seems unlike you, you're all calm and order."

"I know, she's just chaos, but I love that about her."

"Only you know what you want Rae, but be careful."

Walking back up to her room, Raven thought about what would happen if Robin found out, would he kick me out? Tell me to stop seeing her? _I won't allow that. _Her demon half growled from the back of her mind. _Hmm seems she's affected you just as much as me… wait THAT'S IT!_

* * *

"So you're half demon?"

Raven nodded.

"Your father almost destroyed the world but you beat him?"

Another nod.

"And all your emotions are split into separate people inside your head?"

Again a nod.

And now you think that you can use your feelings for me as common ground to merge your emotions and demon side into one person?"

Nod.

"Damn your as fucked up as I am! I thought hero's were supposed to have nice backgrounds."

"All that and that's your response?"

"What did you expect?"

"Running in terror at the abomination you had been dating."

"Pfffft, we all have our little quirks, besides who else can say they've banged a demon?"

"You can't"

"Yet"

"Well I'm going to attempt the merge tonight, if all goes well I'll see you tomorrow much more expressive."

"And if all doesn't go well?" The thief asked with concern.

"I'll see you like I usually do." The empath replied shrugging.

"What no horrendous consequences for failure?"

"My demon half wants this as much as I do." Raven leaned over to her girlfriend slowly. "Wants _you"_

Jinx had never heard Raven speak seductively, it sent shivers down her spine. Raven slowly moved closer laying kisses across her jaw up to her mouth before locking their lips together, Jinx wrapped her arms around Ravens neck and they sank to the floor.

It hadn't gone beyond this for the pair so far, Raven said she couldn't trust herself to maintain control and not blow up the apartment if they really got into it, Jinx had accepted this after a lamp exploded during a particularly heated kiss. But if Raven could do what she said that wouldn't be a problem, the thoughts that filled her head at that would make a prostitute blush.

* * *

Raven sat in the lotus position hovering above her bead, meditation mirror in front of her.

Inside her mind she stood across from her demon half, her emotions arrayed out around them in a circle. They move close together, then Raven gathered her power eyes glowing white, while her demon counterpart gathered her own strength, eyes glowing red.

And they thought of Jinx, their beautiful precious thief. The hand mirror shattered.

Raven walked into the common room smiling, a huge smile, grinning like an idiot really.

Beast Boy was stunned by the sight a forkful of tofu something halfway to his mouth. Robin and Cyborg were playing there game and didn't see, nor did Starfire who was currently drowning something in mustard. Just as Raven was about to announce her success to her team the warning klaxons went off, Raven frowned. _Oh well it can wait._

Robin leapt into action. "History museum! Lets go!"

The boys ran to get into the T-car while Starfire and Raven would take to the sky. Following the T-car Raven took a few moments to contemplate her new control, merging with her demon half gave her not only more control but a vastly greater pool of strength from which to draw energy. She found her powers came with merely a thought requiring almost no concentration, to do things that would normally have taxed her willpower, flying was as easy as walking.

Arriving at the museum the Titans gathered at the door.

"So do we know who this is were dealing with?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I've been working with the police on this case though, someone's been stealing artifacts from museums, no trace on who or how, but we figured out a few likely targets and added some security, like the silent alarm we're responding to now." Robin replied.

Cyborg nodded and Raven got a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Spread out, we need to catch them now or they'll go off the radar." Robin ordered his team.

Raven moved off to search, she needed to find Jinx before the others did. She was certain the thief they were after was Jinx. Moving through the museums dark hallways for several minutes before finding her, working on a display case. Moving up behind her quietly.

"Boo"

Jinx nearly jumped out of her skin, she turned around holding her chest and brandishing one of her lock picking tools. Raven was wearing Jinx's smile.

"Jesus Rae, you scared me to death." The thief replied lowering her tool and breathing heavy.

"I couldn't resist, but you need to go, the rest of the Titans are here looking for you."

"What? Howd they know?"

"Robin's working with the police they added some security to likely targets."

"Oh that's cheating."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on you need to leave."

"Alright, good thing I already got what I came for." The thief replied patting her satchel, she quickly moved close and kissed Raven, a quick but passionate kiss. She broke off and began to move away, when a bird shaped bolo flew and tripped her, she fell to the ground landing with an 'oof'.

Robin walked out from a dark entryway, giving Raven a heated glare.

_Ah, shit._

The rest of the Titans followed close behind, the two sides facing off. Raven standing next to Jinx staring at the ground, Robin and the Titans on the other.

"Raven, what the hell are you doing?" Robin spoke evenly but with the force of his anger.

"I fell in love." Raven replied quietly knowing that wasn't going to appease him any.

"That's no excuse to let a criminal get away!"

"I know, but it's all the excuse I needed." Raven said looking up to her team mates.

…

"Give me your T-com."

"Robin" Cyborg started to speak up.

"She can have it back when she's over this nonsense."

Raven slowly pulled out her comm, running her thumb over the beaten and weathered cover.

Somewhere I belong- Linkin Park

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say_

_and got lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_I was confused_

_And I let all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_Inside of me_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain til' it's gone_

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That its not the way I imagined it all in my mind_

_So what am I?_

_What do I have but negativity_

'_cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_

_Nothing to lose_

_Nothing to gain hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own _

_And the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal _

_I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain til' it's gone_

_I wanna heal _

_I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know myself until I do this is on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else,_

_Until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything til' I break away from me_

_I will break away_

_I will find myself today_

_I wanna heal _

_I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain til' it's gone_

_I wanna heal _

_I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal_

_I wanna feelLike I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal _

_I wanna feelLike I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

…

CRUNCH


	2. Chapter 2 Thieves can be romanticized

**A/N: Well here we are with another chapter, requested by a couple people. So a huge thanks to those people that reviewed. There is another song at the end of this chapter, I don't think it fits as perfectly as the last chapter, but it still works well I think. I've also listened to it about half a million times while deciding, still love the song. **

**Now to head of a few questions I plan to have at least one more chapter, maybe more not sure yet, but definitely one more.**

**I think spell check wants me to sound like an idiot.**

**One last thing: does anyone else listen to music while they read or am I just weird?**

**Anonymous Reviews:**

**Wildfire: Thanks, Suspense is something I need to get better at!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related in any way to Teen Titans or Nickleback.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Thieves can be romanticized

Obsidian energy dissipated from Raven's hand as she tipped it allowing the shattered remnants of her T-comm to slip from her hand. A moment later Raven and Jinx were swallowed by dark energy and vanished.

Robin stared down at the pile of broken parts where Raven had stood, scowling he turned away.

"Why did friend Raven, crush her T-comm? She will need a new one when she returns." The Tameranian asked quietly.

"No Star she isn't coming back." Cyborg replied, before walking off.

* * *

Jinx was suddenly back in her apartment, the bolo was still wrapped around her ankles, and Raven was bending down to remove it.

"Raven… you, why?" The hex caster stuttered out, holding Raven's chin to look her in the eyes.

"I love you Jinx."

"I… but you're not going back?"

"Well I'll have to get my stuff, but they don't need to know I was there." Raven wasn't being very emotional over this.

"You'd decided this beforehand."

A light smiled came to her face. "Robin isn't stupid, I knew he'd find out sooner or later, I don't really know at what point you became more important to me than being a Titan."

Jinx practically tackled Raven, wrapping herself around the empath, she started crying into her shoulder. "Nobody's ever cared about me that much." She huffed out between breaths.

Raven squeezed the thief softly rubbing circles on her back. After a few moment she calmed down, simply laying there allowing Raven to massage her back. "That feels nice."

Raven slowly pushed Jinx off of her, and began pulling off Jinx's thieving gear, once she was down to just a T-shirt and her cargoes Raven pushed her down onto her stomach and straddled her back rubbing her hands up and down the thief's back. After a few seconds of this Raven was certain Jinx was _purring._

The dark ex-Titan leaned down close to her lover's neck, warm breath ghosting across gray skin. "You remember I told you I was going to try and merge my emotions?"

Jinx now quite distracted by what Raven was doing to her was barely able to muddle out a reply. "Mmmmm."

Leaning in even closer, tickling the hex caster's ear with her breath. "It worked."

That one idea speared through the fog of Jinx's mind striking home, she looked up into Ravens face. "Why do we still have clothes on?"

Raven awoke the next morning to a beam of light coming through the curtained window. She was face-to-face with Jinx inches apart, in bed together, naked. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to her lover. _Mmmmm she smells like sex._

It was some time later before Jinx stirred from her slumber, slowly coming to her senses. Smiling down at the half demon wrapped around her, she whispered into her ear. "Come on sleepy head time for breakfast."

The empath slowly pulled herself off of Jinx leaning on one arm to look at her. "I can't cook."

She giggled, growing into a laugh, a hard side splitting laugh until she un-gracefully flopped off the bed.

Raven looked down over the edge of the bed finding Jinx lying in a heap of slender limbs and blankets, smiling back up at her. "You're such a dork."

"A dork that can cook." She replied smiling like a loon. "We should probably shower first though."

"We? As in together." Raven replied one eyebrow cocked.

"The water heater only lasts for twenty minutes, but besides that we both stink. While I _thoroughly _enjoyed last night, I don't need to broadcast that I got laid to everyone around me." She stopped and smirked. "Not that way anyway."

Raven smiled, but it turned to a frown a second later. "Was I your first?"

"I would deny it in public, but yes." The thief replied pulling Raven to her feet and guiding her towards the shower, Raven smiled, she could deal with that.

"That was the dirtiest shower I've ever had." The half demon said, while readying a pot of water for tea.

Jinx smirked. "Had to have been the most fun as well."

"That too."

After around twenty minutes breakfast was ready, and the two sat down to enjoy it together.

"So how are you going to get your stuff from the tower?" The hex caster asked.

"Portal in, dump everything I'm going to take into said portal, then go back through myself."

"Can I come?"

"As long as you promise not to leave my room."

"Awwww, fine, I promise." The thief replied with mock disappointment.

* * *

"I remember this from when we took the tower that one time." Jinx said idly looking over the bookshelves. "Are you taking all of this?"

"No, I'm gunna leave behind stuff I don't need or don't want to deal with, like that chest." Raven said pointing to an ornate chest in one corner of the room. "I don't need to bring that kind of thing with me."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It could be, but Robin will know what to do with it."

Jinx helped Raven pack a few more things away into duffle bags, at the end of it they had two duffel bags a backpack and a pile of books.

"That's all you're bringing?"

"Yup" Summoning a portal they sank into, and arrived back at Jinx's apartment.

They spent the next several hours moving Raven in, she didn't have much but it wasn't a very large apartment either. Raven sat down tiredly on the couch, Jinx lay down across it so her head was in the emapth's lap.

"So, now we live together?" Raven asked absentmindedly running her hand through Jinx's pink hair.

"Yup, this is exciting I've never lived with a demon before."

Raven rolled her eyes. _She can poke and tease and it never bothers me, I would have ripped Gar's head off for a comment like that. _"So I should try and find a job of some sort."

The thief frowned. "My thieving has always supported me, you don't need to do that."

"I don't want to freeload."

"You can pay me back in bed." The thief retorted with a smirk.

The empath sighed. "I don't think that I'd be able to get a normal job anyway."

"You could always become a thief and help me." Jinx replied jokingly.

She hadn't expected a thoughtful silence. "Do you like being a thief?"

"Yeah, it pays the bills, I can do it really well, I get my little adrenaline high, and it's not really evil ya know?"

"What do you mean, 'not really evil'?" The empath replied confused.

"Well a thief can be romanticized, like all those stories you here about good thieves, Robin Hood, and the thief lord, stuff like that, besides it doesn't really hurt anyone."

"You're not exactly robbing from the rich and giving to the poor."

"No, I'm robbing the egotistical bastards that said I couldn't be a normal person, the people who forced me to take up a life of crime." The sorceress replied with a hint of malice.

Raven thought about that. _Why did I decide to become a hero?_

_As a counter to the evil I would cause._

_But that has passed, I stopped it, so what do I do now?_

"Why did you choose me Rae?" The thief asked looking away.

"What do you mean?"

"Why choose to go with the thief, and leave all your friends?"

"Because I love the thief."

"I know love is powerful and all that stuff, but you're a good guy, I thought you couldn't stand being around us villains."

"You're not a villain, a thief is different, and maybe… maybe I don't want to be a good guy anymore."

Jinx looked up at Raven confused.

"I joined the Titans as some kind of twisted karma thing, I was destined to bring so much evil to the world, I wanted to try and offset that by being good." She paused for a moment. "But I beat that evil, mastered my personal demon, maybe I could learn to live a little, repay society for calling me a freak."

"I've seen some newspaper articles on you, they were never very nice." The hex caster replied quietly.

"No they weren't, I was the Titans tamed witch, kept in check by that's outstanding citizen, Robin." She sighed. "The Titans were my family though, they at least cared, scared of what I could do, but caring about me all the same."

"I'm sorry I made you give that up." Jinx guiltily replied.

"You didn't _make_ me do anything, I chose to stay with you."

"Well I'm glad you did." Thinking for a moment. "We should go do something."

Raven just cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's go out to eat, or see a movie or something, I don't have to 'work' tonight so we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Let's go out to eat as long as we're back by eight." Raven replied.

"Why?"

"To make sure we have time for sex, and not go to sleep so late we don't wake up until noon."

The look on Jinx's face was priceless. "Knowledge, power, wisdom, looks, and a sex drive, dear god you're perfect."

"I've been emotionless for 20 years of my life, gotta make up for lost time."

So they changed into something less conspicuous, Raven wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, and black jeans, also tying her hair back. Even taking of her chakra gem, kind of a dead giveaway that. While Jinx put on a black long sleeve shirt, and some normal jeans, tying her hair back as well. They weren't exactly disguised but no one was really looking for them either, they just had to avoid attention.

Deciding on a casual dinner, they headed to a bar and grill down the street, it was a nice place clean with good food. The dimmed lights also made Raven's hair look black, and didn't make Jinx's hair stand out any more than it already did. Finding a small table in the back they sat down and made their orders.

"You're getting a burger?" The hex caster asked somewhat astounded.

"What? You ordered a burger."

"Well yeah… I guess I just didn't expect _you _to get one."

"Half demon."

"Riiiiight, didn't think about that, which means you could probably eat like Mammoth."

Raven smirked. "That's something no one could ever get over, Cy would always get a huge meal, and eat it like an animal, I would get the same thing, but mine always just seemed to disappear."

"And the truth was?" The thief asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I ate like a normal person just more than normal." The empath replied shrugging.

Jinx laughed, Raven really like it when Jinx laughed. Their food came shortly, and Raven didn't disappoint cleaning her plate while Jinx was left with a box of leftovers.

"Seriously where did you put all that?!"

Raven shrugged. "I've always been able to eat a lot. Although I could actually go for quite a while without food as well."

"Hmm, built to survive eh?"

"Something like that."

Raven checked her phone for the time. "Well we've still got an hour before we need to head back, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's just go for a walk, give me some time to digest before you have you way with me." The thief replied grinning wickedly.

So they walked down by Jump's shoreline, talking amicably, Jinx occasionally pointing out a store she had robbed. Arriving back at their apartment shortly after eight, the two slowly worked their way into the bedroom savoring the simple pleasures of going their own pace.

Sometime later…

Jinx lay on her back panting staring up at the ceiling. _Damn that girl can go! And go and go._

Raven lay next to her tracing slow circles on her stomach. "Done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." She fell asleep immediately after that.

Raven smiled to herself, and curled up next to her lover and fell asleep herself.

The next day passed with little excitement, for the first time the two simply had nothing planned. They went grocery shopping to account for the extra person living there, as well as buying a few other essentials. For the most part however they had nothing much to do for the day, simply sitting around enjoying each other's company. The day passed and evening arrived.

"I have a job tonight." The hex caster said.

They were both lying on the couch having just finished watching a movie. "Ok, when?"

"In about an hour, in fact I should start getting ready." The hex caster gently got off the couch and moved into their bedroom.

Raven stayed on the couch. _Well I guess I'll have some time to read._

Quietly lying on the couch Raven simply thought to herself for a while, she was interrupted by the sound of the window opening. Craning her neck back she could see Red X halfway through the window staring at her.

"You working with Jinx?"

He pauses for a second. "Uh… yes?"

"She's getting ready right now."

"Right… and you are?"

Raven stopped confused. _Does he not recognize me?_

_How could he? He's never seen your face._

She got to her feet and walked over to him holding out her hand. "Raven"

"Wait a minute. Raven, like Titans Rave?"

"Ex-Titan, she gave that up for me X." Jinx replied walking into the room in full thieving gear.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Yup, be careful Jinx, when will you be back?"

"Pfft, this is an easy job I'll be back in two hours tops." The thief replied with her confident Cheshire grin.

"I'll be waiting then." With that she gave Jinx a kiss and went to get a book.

* * *

"So you're dating a Titan?" Red X asked as they moved towards their target.

"Used to, she isn't a Titan anymore."

"And you trust her?" The sleuth asked skeptically.

"With my life."

"And she doesn't care that you're a thief?"

"Nope, she actually saved me from getting caught."

"Really? Hmm, you she would be a great thief."

"Tell me about it, but I wouldn't ask her to do that, even if the two of living together might be a little bit of a strain, monetarily."

* * *

A few weeks passed, Red X as it turns out, sought out Jinx for an extra hand fairly often. So Raven saw him fairly often, they enjoyed joking at Robin's expense, Raven had plenty of things to tell the sleuth about the boy wonder.

Tonight was another heist, Raven was sitting quietly reading on the couch while X waited for Jinx, he always arrived way too early.

"You really love her don't you?" He spoke up.

Raven looked at him. "Yeah, I do."

"She loves you as well, that's why she won't tell you this is putting a strain on her."

Raven frowned. "I know, I'm not blind, I just… don't know what to do."

"I think you could come up with a few things, but do it quick before she does something stupid."

She nodded "Didn't realize you cared."

"She's helped me with a lot of jobs, I owe her." The sleuth replied shrugging.

Raven glared at him.

"Ok fine she's my friend, happy now?"

She returned to her book with a small smile.

* * *

A moonlit walk through the city isn't most couple's idea of a romantic evening, but these two weren't most couples. They would talk and Jinx would scout potential targets, it had become a norm for them. They stopped across the street from a ritzy jewelry store.

"This place should be a good heist." The hex caster replied confidently.

Raven frowned. "You usually avoid a place like this, too risky." Indeed the store was part of a jewelry chain store, and would have better security than any of Jinx's usual targets.

Jinx flinched slightly. _Damn she knows me too well. _"Maybe, but I can still do it." She replied confident Cheshire smile beaming.

"Jinx, this isn't what I want." Raven said quietly. "I don't want you getting caught because you're trying to get enough money for both of us."

The hex casters smile fell. "Raven, I love you really it's no big deal."

"I know you'd do it in an instant, that's the problem I don't want you getting caught, couldn't you get someone to help you at least if you want a bigger heist?"

"If I brought X or someone in on this they would want a cut, I wouldn't be making any more than a lone heist." She grabbed Raven by the shoulders. "Come on I can do this don't you believe in me?"

"I know you could probably do it, heh, you stole my heart and everyone thought that was impossible." The thief chuckled quietly. "I just wouldn't feel right letting you go through that kind of risk alone for me."

"And I can't ask you to help me, I won't make you do that."

"Gotta be somebody" By Nickleback

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

…

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

…

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

…

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

…

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

…

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

"You never had to ask."


	3. Chapter 3: Romantic Robbery

**A/N: Well here we are the quote on quote final chapter of this little story. As for that I do consider this finished, but if I have any ideas for further adventures within this setup more chapters may be added.**

**And I decided to give Jinx German ancestors, I know she's Indian or Hindi, I'm not certain which of those is the correct term, in the comic, but i decided German, because why not?**

**So here we go, there's a little announcement in the endnote that I think most of you will like to hear, be sure to check that out,… no anonymous reviews so on we go.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Romantic Robbery

"So how do we do this?" Raven asked still standing in front of the jewelry store.

"Raven, are you sure about this?" The thief asked worriedly.

"I am." The empath replied confidently.

"Well we have to shut down security first then, come on let's get on the roof." Jinx replied evenly.

Jinx nimbly leapt up the side of the adjacent building using momentum to run up the wall and jump to the roof of the store, just in time to see Raven materialize out of a portal.

"Now then if you're going to do this you're going to do it right, so welcome to thieving 101."

"Hot hot for teacher." Raven quipped, Jinx smiled.

"Now then back in the HIVE Giz usually took care of security, but since I've been alone I've found another way to get rid of most security." She threw a hex bolt at the junction box on the back of the store. "Cut the power."

They walked over to a skylight on top of the building. "Now that should take care of most standard security, but the wall mounted motion sensors usually run on batteries and send a silent alarm."

"So how do you deal with them?"

"This is the part where you'll be a huge help, they should be the only power source still on in the store, do you think you could sense them with your powers?"

Raven closed her eyes, feeling out the store with her soulself. "There are… three."

"That's the standard amount for this size place, now then disable them, discretely."

Raven remained in concentration for a few more seconds. "Done"

"Alright lets go shopping." With that Jinx broke the lock on the sky light using her powers and hopped down into the store landing in a crouch, Raven landed beside her a moment later. The store was dark with no lights and very little coming through the shuttered windows, but both girls could see well in the dark.

Raven moved around the dark store stopping in front of a display case full of rings, she used her powers to carefully remove the glass, setting it aside she reached into the case and pulled out a few rings, examining them for a few moments before shoving them in her pocket and reaching for more.

Jinx chuckled quietly. "Enjoying yourself?"

Raven stopped for a moment. "It's strange, I know I shouldn't be doing this but, it feels thrilling."

"Yep, I've never gotten over that feeling and I don't think I ever will, the thrill of taking something right out from under their nose and not getting caught."

"I don't even like jewelry, what are we going to do with all this?"

"Well sell it to a guild fence."

"There's a thieves guild in Jump?"

"A well-kept secret, not to mention, the Titans have never investigated too deeply into common thievery."

"Well that should be interesting."

The two thieves silently rooted through the stores display cases, stuffing their pockets. Jinx came over to Raven.

"Here something to remind you of your first heist." Jinx held out a simple silver band with onyx inlaid in twisting thorns on the side.

Raven t allowed Jinx to slide it on her finger. "It's simple, elegant, and … me."

The two lovers shared a quiet moment, Raven rooted around one of her pockets pulling out another ring. "Something to remind you of _our _first heist."

The band she gave Jinx was similarly a simple silver band but Jinx saw the subtle trace of energy dissipate as she took it.

"Fur cordis mei?" The thief replied confused.

"Thief of my heart' in Latin" Jinx smiled slipping the band on and admiring it.

"So does this make me Misses Roth or do you want to be Miss Diebin?"

Raven stopped then laughed. "I think we skipped a few steps there."

"Since when have I ever played by the rules? But you didn't answer the question."

"Well Roth is my mother's last name but no one has ever referred to me as such."

"Diebin it is." The thief replied grinning before leaping back up to the skylight and hauling herself out.

Raven smiled._ Raven Diebin _

"Oi if you're done fantasizing about children we've got goods to fence." Jinx called from the roof laughing.

Raven floated up to the roof. "I was fantasizing about the honeymoon." She replied matter-of-factly.

A sly smile came onto Jinx's face. "What happened to the ceremony?"

"We'll have one when you tell me you'll stand around for hours in a _dress_."

The thief grimaced. "If you want me too."

Raven smiled softly. "You're too sweet, but no I'd rather skip it and jump straight to ravaging your body."

The hex caster smiled her peculiar smirking smile, and the two slipped off into the night.

* * *

The two made their way to a warehouse on the edge of Jump's industrial area. Around the side of the warehouse was what appeared to be a bar.

"Sherwood Forest, how appropriate." Raven said reading the sign above the door.

"Yup, this is one of the main guild trade floors in Jump." Jinx replied.

"There are more?"

"Nottingham, and The maids Tower."

Raven chuckled as they stepped through the door into a small entryway, where a mountain of a man stood next to the door. "Looking for a drink or some Merry men?"

"Why we are Merry Men good sir."

The big man chuckled. "Good to see you Jinx, this the girl I 'eard about from X?"

"Yes, we've got some ill-gotten gains to fence."

"Huh, never thought I'd live to see the day a Titan became a thief, go on in."

"Thanks, see you later Mitch."

They stepped through the inner door into what appeared to be a tavern, sporting a decidedly medieval touch, walking back towards another set of doors in the back Jinx waved to the bartender and several patrons exchanging good hearted greetings. Through the doors was a large area of the warehouse that looked to be set up as a ye olde market.

"What's with the renaissance market?" The empath replied confused.

"Well every Saturday is a country fair of sorts, thieves come to sell their goods to other thieves and some well-informed guild clientele." They continued walking past the setup towards one table setup in the back. "There's always a guild fence here for those that don't have anything particularly special to sell. As they approached the table Raven could see Red X talking with another man behind the table.

"Hey X fancy meeting you here." Jinx called as they drew near.

The sleuth turned to face them, simply inclining his head in greeting. "Raven, Jinx."

"What have you been up too? Anything good?" Jinx asked.

"Depends on what you mean by 'good'."

"Did you steal anything fancy, that's what I mean!"

"Nothing recently no, but there's a job this weekend I could use some help with."

"Oh? Well perhaps we could help you out with that?" Jinx replied smiling.

* * *

That weekend,

"You know this job could have us going up against the Titans." Jinx stated pulling on her thieving gear.

"Yeah I know."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"I think you worry about me too much, if something like this bothered me would I have started stealing with you in the first place?"

Jinx hmphed.

"And besides it's not like we'll be trying to kill each other or something, in fact I would _enjoy _a chance to toss Gar around a bit."

The thief chuckled. "Well we can only hope they show up then, this could be fun, just like old times."

Half an hour later Raven walked casually past a row of displays in one of Jump's innumerous museums, Jinx was at the other end of the room working her magic on a display containing some ancient amulet that X's employer wanted for some reason.

A triumphant 'hah' brought Raven's attention back to her girlfriend, walking over to her and examining the amulet, she had plucked from the case.

"Hmm, it's pretty I guess." The empath spoke up holding out a bag that Jinx dropped the amulet into.

"100,000 dollars' worth of pretty, and that's just our half." Jinx replied as Raven slipped the bag into her cloak for safekeeping.

The earpiece radios they both wore crackled to life. "Hey we've got company." X replied from his position in the security room.

"Right we've got the goods, lose the Titans and let's split." Jinx spoke into the mouthpiece.

Cyborg followed the rest of the Titans into the museum. "So do we have any idea what we're up against?"

"Not for sure, but the fact that most of the security has been bypassed suggest Red-X or someone similar." Robin replied.

"WRONG!" The Titans snapped their attention to the far end of the room they just entered where Jinx was standing. "Well sort of, here's here but it's not _just_ him."

"Jinx." Robin growled out. "When did you start working with Red-X?"

The thief put her hand on her chin. "Hmmm, two, two and a half years ago maybe? Meh, something like that."

X dropped down from the ceiling next to her. "Two years ago, remember you helped me steal that vase."

"Oh that's right! Totally forgot about that."

"Well if you're done reminiscing?" Robin spoke up, sounding a bit peeved.

Jinx put out her hand beckoning. "Bring it."

"Titans go!"

The four remaining Titans sprang into action, the two thieves were dodging easily around most of the Titans attacks. With X suddenly breaking away from the fight.

"Get him I'll deal with Jinx!" Robin ordered to the other Titans.

Cyborg going one way and Star and BB heading another to cut him off, skidding around a corner Starfire and BB found Raven.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, uh high Star, Gar." Raven replied evenly.

"What are you doing here, you're still with Jinx right?" Beast Boy asked more skeptically.

"Friend Raven is obviously here attempting to stop Red-X." Star said.

"Not exactly."

X suddenly came sprinting around the corner at the opposite end of the hall, with Cyborg hot on his heels. "We've got him cornered!" Beast boy spoke up.

As X approached Raven she reached into her cloak pulling out the bag and handing to X as he ran past into a portal. Cyborg skidded to a halt as the portal closed. "Raven!"

She turned to him smiling mischievously. "Nice seeing you again but I've got a hot date to rescue." Bowing dramatically she teleported.

Jinx squared off against Robin, both were panting, and sweat glistened in the low light. X suddenly ran between the two seemingly appearing from nowhere. "Nice working with you Jinx!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"What? How'd he get past you guys?!" Robin asked his team via com.

Cyborg replied. "Raven"

And rising from a pool of shadow the Halfling appeared next to her lover, wearing a large mischievous grin.

"Raven, I had hoped your demonic side would never win out, I guess I was wrong." Robin replied icily.

"You don't get it, I merged with my demon side, I'm in full control now, I'm doing this because I want too, for the first time in my life… I'm happy, really happy, if I have to fight to maintain this happiness I will do it gladly."

"You won't get away with this we'll catch you."

"And then what? You have nothing that could really keep me contained, I think you should cut your losses and accept that you can't stop us."

"I never let criminals go."

"Criminals? We're thieves, and together we're unstoppable."

"Got that right! Now let's bolt, we got better things to do."

And with that Raven teleported them out of the museum, leaving the defeated Titans behind in favor of each other's company.

Unstoppable by Foxy Shazam

_My mother told me, poor boy be strong_

_Some say I won't last, I say they're wrong_

_And we won't back down this time_

_No we won't back down this time_

_We are unstoppable_

_No we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No we don't need a reason_

_We are unstoppable_

_Crawling through the dirt, you heard our prayers_

_Sticks and stones may hurt, but we don't care_

_And we won't back down this time _

_No we won't back down this time_

_We are unstoppable_

_No we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

_No we don't need a reason_

_We are unstoppable_

_No, we won't back down this time_

_Won't back down this time_

_No, we won't back down this time_

_We are unstoppable_

_No we can't be defeated_

_We are unstoppable_

Unstoppable, in love, and absolutely insane, what could be better?

* * *

**A/N: Well a bit short, but I hope you all enjoyed these three chapters, and my personal thanks to all that read and reviewed.**

**Now for that announcement! I'm not done with these two, I have another story that I actually started writing before this, It's much deeper and isn't a love-at-first sight story, the first chapter which is mainly exposition, is done I'm going to read though it one more time then post it up here, so it will likely be up by the time you finish reading this, so I hope you go check that out.**

**And if anyone was wondering Diebin, means thief in German, or so Google translate assures me.**

**Thanks everyone Knight out-**


	4. Chapter 4 Final Chapter: Remedy

**A/N: Ok so I lied this is going to be an official end to this story, I just started writing and this is what happened, and I can honestly say I rather like it, so dear reader, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Final Chapter 4: Remedy

Raven sat listlessly on the rooftop of her apartment building, staring out over the water of the bay to Titans Tower off in the distance.

_I wonder what's going on? What do they think of me?..._

_No, I told myself it doesn't matter… Jinx is my life, my love… that hasn't changed but… I guess you can't really just leave you're old life that quickly._

She let out a low sigh.

"I know that sigh." Jinx said coming up next to Raven. "This seat taken?"

Raven smiled warmly, but tiredly up at her lover. "No"

The hex caster sat down cuddling up to Raven to keep off the light chill in the air. "You're thinking about home aren't cha'?"

"My home is with you."

"That's sweet an' all but you know what I meant." Jinx replied with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I do, and I was thinking about the Titans."

"Debating whether or not you made the right decision?" She didn't let it show but she was anxious for Raven's answer to that worried that Raven would regret going this far with her.

"No, I know I made the right decision, I… feel it, but I wish I could still see them, they're my friends you know?"

"Yeah, I do, I hardly ever see Gizmo or Mammoth anymore, they were my family for quite a while." The thief pauses and gazes up at the sky. "I was pretty broke up for a while after we split up."

"Why did you all split up?"

"Gizmo got caught hacking into some government files, he got so far into their systems though that they offered him a job, put his skills to work for them. So he took that offer. They also offered Baran a job as a bodyguard for high ranking officials, his new uniform is a custom tailored suit." She let out a short hollow laugh. "No job for a thief though."

"Well at least they didn't arrest you, and if they had given you a job we wouldn't be here together." Raven replied hugging Jinx closer.

"Hmm, I suppose that is true, I could never work in government anyway."

* * *

Later that evening the two were enjoying an evening to themselves, Jinx was listening to music and drawing, while Raven was reading. As a song ended and another came on Jinx suddenly sprang up.

"Oh, I love this song! It's good to dance to." Jinx turned the volume up.

Remedy: By little Boots

_I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here before_

_Temptation calls like Adam to the apple but I will not be caught_

_'Cause I can read those velvet eyes and all I see is lies_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope, all I've got's the floor_

_Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote, music is the cure_

_So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_And when the music fades away I know I'll be okay_

_Contagious rhythms in my brain, let it play_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

Raven didn't even realize Jinx had pulled her up to dance with her, entranced by the thief's graceful, twirls. She didn't know how she didn't make a total fool of herself trying to dance, maybe she did, all she could remember was Jinx, and the music. Moving together to the rhythm, Raven knew that no matter what, this is where she was meant to be, here with her.

* * *

The sun made its slow rise over the horizon peeking in through the slightly parted curtain to lay a thin beam of sun on the two sleeping women. Raven roused from her sleep nudged her lover.

"Come on time to get out of bed."

In response Jinx just cuddled closer to Raven mumbling incoherently.

Raven rolled her eyes "Come on there's probably a job waiting for us at Sherwood."

When the thief didn't reply Raven used her powers to turn on the shower before teleporting Jinx directly into it. _Good thing she was already naked._

A surprised shout came from the bathroom, as Raven got up and grabbed clean clothes for both of them, before joining Jinx in the shower.

"Was that necessary?" Jinx asked as Raven stepped in.

"Maybe not, but it was funny." Raven replied kissing Jinx before grabbing the soap.

An hour later the two walked into Sherwood Forest, greeting thieves and fences that they had met over the course of their work together. Going up to the bartender and taking seats.

"So what'cha got for us?" Jinx asked.

The bartender an almost comically Irish man, red hair, plaid green beret with the little fuzzball on top and everything. "Weeellll, we got a few jobs here dat' ta two of yoo could do."

He pulled a few slips of paper out from under his beret. "Ah, yes here ta one I was tinkin' about, dis' one asked fer Jinx specifically. From what I remember es' one O' your ol' employers, back before you was a duo." He pauses for a second looking though a few more slips of paper. "O' and Red X was askin' for a bit a help too."

"Well if he asked for me specifically I'd hate to disappoint. Just a one person job?" Jinx replied.

"Yeah, looks pretty simple fer you."

"Then you could go help X while I do that."

"Hmm ok if you do need help call me." Raven replied.

"Alright, give me the target, and tell X Raven will be there."

* * *

"What is Jinx sick or something?" X asked as Raven walked up.

"She's on another job, so what's the plan?"

X nodded. "Right, pretty simple but I needed someone to help me move the damn thing, guy wants me to steal a grand piano."

"A piano?" Raven asked. "With the money it takes to hire us couldn't he have just bought one?"

"This is like Bach's piano or something, that's why he wants it."

"Oh, that makes more sense. Well let's get to it then."

On the other side of Jump by the bay Jinx dropped silently down from a ceiling panel into the darkened room. _Psh piece of cake._

Suddenly the lights flicked on revealing Robin standing by the display case.

_Oh this is bad. _

"Gigs up surrender Jinx." The boy wonder said.

"Just one question: How'd you know?"

"The job was a trap, the guy placed it in return for a lenient sentencing for his crimes, guess there is no honor among thieves."

"He was no thief, just an employer." Jinx blasted a hex at the concrete floor throwing up a cloud of dust before flipping out through the window behind her.

"She's on the run, get ready!" Robin shouted into his comm.

Jinx ran down the alley away from the shop when a giant green elephant blocked her path, she turned down another alley away from him, she continued running into Titans forcing her to change direction.

_They're leading me somewhere, they planned for me to run! _While running Jinx pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Raven?" Jinx asked panting.

"Jinx? What's wrong?"

"The Titans, the job was a trap they're leading me somewhere, I don- SHIT-"

A bird-a-rang knocked the phone from her hand, she kept running hoping Raven would arrive before whatever the Titan's were planning unfolded. Suddenly breaking from the buildings onto a long narrow strip of road that led to Titans tower she skidded to halt but all her routes were cut off, so she ran down the road hoping to buy Raven some more time, but they got in front of her again halfway down the bridge. Starfire and BB having flown ahead to block her with Cyborg and Bird brain behind her.

_Ah shit._

The boy wonder stepped forward with his Bo staff, run ragged like she was Jinx doubted that she could keep up with him for very long.

* * *

"Shit, X Jinx is in trouble I have to go." Raven said quickly putting away her phone.

"Go, I can finish up here." He replied admiring the large piano sitting in the woods outside the estate.

Raven took off flying towards the bay as fast as she could, which with her new reserves, was _very _fast. She found Jinx on the bridge leading to the tower, in a losing battle with Robin, as she approached he delivered a series of hits that put Jinx on the ground rolling in pain. Her anger flared, and when she landed between Jinx and Robin her eyes were glowing crimson.

"Jinx are you alright?" Raven asked quickly, not taking her eyes off Robin.

"I've –ach- been better." Jinx replied.

But taking a glance to look her over she could tell she was hurt, it looked like her left elbow was dislocated, a broken rib, as well as being covered with scrapes and bruises some of which were already turning a dark purple.

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive?!" Raven angrily growled to Robin.

"I needed to get your attention." He replied calmly.

"You've got it."

"Cyborg now!" Robin shouted.

Electrical nets shot from launchers on the side of the road covering her and Jinx.

_He planned this, he used Jinx to get to me!_

"You're dangerous Raven, we can't let you run amok out here." Robin replied.

It was Jinx's pained scream that finally sent her over, she was being electrocuted by the nets. Which she realized were actually sapping some of her power, it may have stopped her before but she was _much _more powerful now. With an angry yell she let out a blast of dark energy disintegrating the net, she glanced back to Jinx who was breathing heavily, before teleporting her to a rooftop nearby.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, our thievery never did, but you've gone too far this time, I don't care if you go after me, but hurting Jinx to get to me is too much."

"You're dangerous Raven, your emotions rule your powers we can't let you go so unstable."

"Maybe if you would have stopped to listen to me before you would have known that I merged my demon side, I'm in control of _all _my power."

With that street lamps began to bend under the force of her power from just how angry she was, the water around the bridge began to thrash angrily, and small stones floated into the air around her.

"This is too much Robin we don't have anything that can contain her, she's a lot more powerful than she used to be!" Cyborg shouted.

"We have to take her out! She's too dangerous to let go!" Robin shouted back. "Titans go!"

Raven stood ready burning with black fire around her hands. Easily blocking Robin's attacks before sending him skidding down the road. Using her energy to block Cyborg then chucking him half a mile out to sea.

"This is just like Slade for you again isn't it?" Raven growled. "You've made it a personal vendetta because you can't stop me, just like you did with Slade."

"We beat Slade, good always beats evil!" Robin shouted back.

"There's a problem with that, Slade was actually evil! I could destroy this whole goddamn planet if I wanted to!" With that she floated into the air a few feet, the water angrily thrashing moved away from the bridge as storm clouds rolled in, and large boulders floated into the air around her." I could be just like Trigon, I have the power, but I'm not, all I want to do is be with Jinx, don't you think letting off with some petty thievery is an acceptable price to pay for keeping me from bringing the apocalypse?!"

The Titans we're struggling just to stay on their feet in the maelstrom that Raven had created, but her voice always rang loud and clear.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I never have, and I still don't, but this is your last warning! Hurt her again, and someone will get hurt, I promise you that."

Raven lifted a large boulder in front of her enveloping it in obsidian energy she whipped around flinging the rock, with a loud crack as it accelerated past the speed of sound in a few meters, and pounding strait through the cross of the T on Titans tower, destroying the entire middle section. She floated back down to the ground allowing the maelstrom to dissipate, as a loud groan filled the air and the two arms of the tower fell off without the middle for support.

"Have I made myself perfectly clear?" Raven asked.

The Titans stood dumbstruck at the display of power Raven had just shown. Mixed with the physical power had been a mental message, that broadcast Raven's willpower, they couldn't stop her because she fought for love, the fact that she had the power, and would use it to defend that love.

"Good" With that Raven teleported over to Jinx who was leaning against an A/C unit watching.

"You just- I you… bleialbrhf?!" Jinx spluttered.

Raven smiled. "Yeah?"

Raven bent down as blue energy encased her hands and she began to heal Jinx's injuries.

"Screw banging a demon, I bagged a freaking demi-god!"

Raven laughed.

"Would you actually really hurt of them for me?" Jinx asked more seriously after Raven's laughter faded.

"If they hurt you again like this, whoever was responsible would never be able to do it again, if Robin tries anything like this again he'll eat the rest of his meals through a straw." Her voice was steel conviction.

"Jesus Rae, didn't know I meant that much to you." Jinx replied quietly.

"You mean everything to me, if… if I lost you I." tears started to fall from the Empath's eyes. "I don't know what I'd do something terrible."

Jinx hugged her close. "I'm right here Rae, sshh."

Jinx gently stroked Raven's hair comforting her. "You know my powers always go a little AWOL when I get angry, I'd be afraid to see what would happen if someone took you from me."

"You'd probably sink a continent or something."

Jinx chuckled. "I would too. We're freakin scary, you and I"

"You've got better looks than the boogey man."

"Pfft HAHAHA." Jinx laughed hard for a while. "Yeah? Heh you're a bit softer on the eyes than Lucifer."

The two laughed together.

That night back in their apartment, something happened, something neither of them could ever explain. They went to bed together and went at it, but more than just passion filled the room, Raven's dark energy flowed out to mix with Jinx's electric pink energy. And something beautiful happened, the two lovers wouldn't know for a few weeks though.

But it eventually became obvious that Jinx was pregnant, so the two made a decision. They moved to a nice house outside Berlin in Germany, and kept thieving, working with the guild in Berlin. And when their daughter was born it was only natural that she receive her parents training, with Raven's intelligence, Jinx's grace, both of their magic, and values. They had started what would come to be a long line of master thieves, their descendants would go on to steal the impossible, some of their greatest achievements being The Eiffel tower, The White House, Easter Island, and a small planet. With the greatest work being Raven and Jinx's theft of a small pocket dimension where they then built a family estate that would be passed on for generations.

* * *

**I kind of turned Robin into a bad guy, that probably won't happen again but in any case that's the story. And a special thanks to my new beta reader this is the first chapter that he's gone over for me.**

**Well that was something eh? Thanks for reading, Jknight out.**


End file.
